


爱情博物学6.4

by puffy



Series: 爱情博物学 [1]
Category: KL-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffy/pseuds/puffy
Summary: 担心被LOFTER封，把这段先传过来Jürgen把他自己整理好的燕雀标签给了Jogi，他们重归于好。





	爱情博物学6.4

他们嬉闹着跌跌撞撞地走进卧室，伴随着亲吻、分开后的喘息和笑声。Jürgen感受到恋人掌心温热的汗水，抓起他的手印在唇上，舌尖尝到咸涩的味道。Joachim软软地坐在床边，这远比舰长小屋里的行军床富有弹性，然后笑着把他那件过分宽大的睡袍领子往两边拉。

Jürgen顺势脱下衣服，研究了一下那精致的裤管，解开六颗扣子后看到贴着小腿的一条黑色缎带，一头向上延伸，一头以银色的金属扣夹结束，夹着他的袜子。

“这是干什么用的？”他转战Joachim的裤腰，利落地扯下整条西裤，然后是那考究的毛领大衣和深灰色的马甲。而白色的衬衣外有同样颜色的男士紧身胸衣，它箍着他的腰，使其挺拔，线条流畅。

Joachim揉着他柔软的金发，消解着漫长除衣过程的羞涩和颤抖，“让袜子不会掉下去，衬衣不会从裤腰扯出来。”黑色缎带向上延伸的部分是分叉的两条和两块银色的金属扣夹，夹着衬衣的下摆。

Jürgen拉着他站起来，耐心对付紧身胸衣，尽管他想用剪刀逐一剪开那些结，“真是精致。”，他由衷地赞叹，而腿边的缎带，尽管被发明的目的是防止衣着上的尴尬，此刻却为卧室里升温的气氛增添了别样的催化剂，能够激起最隐秘的情欲。

他觉得Joachim的身体很美，即使脱掉了带着垫肩的外套，又解去了箍着腰的紧身胸衣，温热、柔软而有弹性，赤裸着，在他的轻抚下变得滚烫。

Jürgen坏笑着捡起两条黑色的缎带，把恋人的手臂限制在背后，熟练地在他手腕上打好一个双渔人结，仿佛地下文学里最难以言说的桥段，仿佛萨德侯爵，会航海的萨德侯爵。

“去坐在床头，宝贝。”被束缚着双手的Joachim无法控制平衡，艰难地挪到床头，他跪坐着，头贴上墙壁，对捆绑的陌生感让他兴奋又紧张。

Jürgen三下两下脱掉剩余的衣服，在床上贴着Joachim分腿坐下，前胸挨着他的背，左手从身后搂着恋人的腰，而右手用力分开他的腿，“放松，放松。”直到那两条腿在身侧曲着。

吻落在Joachim的后颈和肩胛，而不安分的手在他胸膛和腰窝游弋，一声闷哼提醒着Jürgen去关注那更加敏感的部位。而当握住那硬挺的阴茎时，他听见了餍足的叹息，Jürgen着迷于让含蓄的回应变得迷狂、神魂颠倒。他平稳地撸动着，另一只手在最隐秘的部位试探，仿佛用涂有油脂的探测锤测量水深，手指进入了他的身体，模仿着之后会到来的动作。Joachim在他触及某一点后加重了呼吸，额头重重抵住墙，无法控制地扭动着身体，像是过去的很多次一样引导着Jürgen给自己带来欢愉。

于是他这么做了，带着很多的吻，直到Joachim射在自己手里。

他没有让他休息多久，年轻的博物学家嘴里被胡乱地搅进带着精液的手指，咸腥，放荡，蛮横，但他还是温柔地舔去了那些黏液，不放过每个手指，似乎知道这样的场面会带给他莫大的刺激。被绑住的手紧靠着恋人的腹部，那儿有细密的汗水，然后是几乎令人抓狂的缓慢的进攻，上下牙之间的手指让呻吟变得含混，轻咬则是加速的信号。数不清的“我爱你”和呼唤引来潮水，在那一刻终于到来的时候，Jürgen咬住他的肩胛。

“所以，你觉得是为什么呢，它怎么会多出一片棕色的毛？忘了说，它妈妈和它一样是纯白色，不过爸爸是棕色。”Joachim谈起小狗的事，而Jürgen出神地看着他的手腕，尽管他留出了一定空间，刚刚的激情还是让缎带不可避免地留下了一条发红的痕迹。

他吻了一下印痕，“也许它一开始就同时继承了这两种毛色，只不过受伤让另一种毛色表现出来了而已，突变，能这么说吗？”

“有意思。”Joachim嘴角上扬，手划过金发恋人的鬓角、太阳穴和下颌角，卧室里只有一盏煤气灯亮着，于是Jürgen贴着枕头的右半边脸完全在黑暗中，而左太阳穴有一弯新月形的光亮，一侧的鼻翼也同样在光亮中，表情变化的时候，明暗就在他脸上舞动着，像是伦勃朗画中的人。

“感谢上帝。”

Jürgen简直不相信自己的耳朵，Joachim从没说过这种话，于是问道 “感谢什么？”

“感谢上帝把让你生得如此美丽。”


End file.
